Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki
is a collaborative website which presents Vocaloid original song lyrics. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create the site. There are and growing. Asian text This Wiki uses Japanese Kanji and Kana on many pages, including other Asian fonts. If you see a bunch of question marks, symbols or squares, then you do not have Asian language enabled. Consult your operating system help guide for more instructions or check out Using Japanese language on your computer | More details in Wikipedia | Multilingual support. This wiki often links directly to Nico Nico Douga. This is because the wikia prefers to link directly to the original source rather then a youtube reprint, so the Producers can get proper credit and support. Unless you have a Nico Nico Douga account, you may not be able to view all of the videos the wikia links to. The work of others It is not wise to take another producer's work and redistribute it without permission or claiming that the files you took belong to you. It's not big nor clever and just looks bad for you. If you have done such a thing it would be wise and appreciative of you to take down your videos. Additional advice, get proper permission and perhaps even attempt to create original works yourself. This kind of behavior upsets makers of VSQ and such disrespect often leads to the cease and deceasing on handing out VSQ files so it is a serious issue within the fandom. Even if you just re-pitch some else's files, they still do not belong to you. See the Mythbusters page on VSQ Do not redistribute Videos, MP3s, MMD models and so on without permission. Most creators are tolerant to reproduce their Nicovideo works on YouTube. Yet they are negative to redistribute the works by file hosting like Mediafire or Torrent. The works are not yours. Please remember the original creator's right. Some of the works are also registered and protected under copyright laws and redistributing them will land you in legal jeopardy. Vocaloid fans can build the better fandom together with the creators, but also Vocaloid fans can destroy the relation with the creators. See the Mythbusters page on Copyright and Model distributions and concerns. The U.S. Copyright Office says: The low-down on illegal Vocaloid software. The wikia cannot support illegal crack versions of the Vocaloid software. However, if you cannot afford Vocaloid then we do advise to use the free software UTAU. There is also another wikia you can visit if you are interested in this software. UTAU is supported by studios + fans alike; illegal Vocaloids are not. But if you still want the software where there's a will there's a way. The Vocaloid wikia now hosts a Blacklist for editors to report the illegal actions of users of Vocaloid. This is part of an effort to help inform fans. Due to recent events, a Redemption page is now being set up offering advice for those who are truly victims of their own undoing, and how to get out of the scenario they're in. Begging for Invites Recently Vocaloid Otaku forums have had people begging for invites into the website "Nyappon". This has annoyed members of Vocaloid Otaku forums. If you wish to become part of the Nyappon community, please be aware of some basics. The current members of Vocaloid Otaku as well as other sites such as Vocaloidism are aware of leechers within the 3 respective fandoms Vocaloid, UTAU and MMD and are not impressed with anyone who just wants access to Nyappon so they can take what they can and run. The site is not for general fans it is exclusively for creators only. Here's a guide if you want to get an invite into Nyappon or any similar invite community and if you think you deserve it: *Show proof that you can speak proper Japanese (that means no machine translators such as Babel and Google!) *Include either; **A portfolio of Vocaloid original work **A portfolio of original UTAU work **Or a portfolio of original MikuMikuDance work *Be at a stage where you can put something back into the Nyappon community If you do not show this and/or beg for the invite, you will be most likely ignored. Please be aware that even if you have several years worth of experience this might not be enough even still and you will have to have become familiar to the Vocaloid, UTAU and MMD communities as well so they know to trust you. To those who already have become Nyappon members; DO NOT give out invites to people begging because it could look bad for you and anyone else in the overseas communities. It will even get your account banned. For more details read here | style="width:30%; -moz-border-radius: 5px; border:1.5px solid #ccc; vertical-align:top; padding:0 0.5em;" | *Original songs (JP) **Meiko **Kaito **Hatsune Miku **Kagamine Rin **Kagamine Len **Megurine Luka **Kamui Gakupo *What is Vocaloid? *What is Nico Nico Douga? Some links are still redirected to external information sources; the internal pages will be added soon. |} Category:Browse